


Don´t go

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is in love, Fluff, M/M, and Lucas is soft, and one year later, how their lives changed, new ending for the piano scene, only fluff, they´re just cute, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: They kiss and kiss and then Eliott can´t stop the smile widening on his lips and he pulls away to look and there´s Lucas, smiling just as wide, releasing long breath while blinking up at Eliott.Eliott kisses him again. He must."Don´t go," Eliott whispers to the next kiss.Then he pulls him back to the apartment and shuts the door behind them.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Don´t go

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it.   
> I thought about this in the shower. No better place to think about stuff than under the stream of hot water.   
> Hope you´ll enjoy.

He doesn´t want him to go. 

Eliott is trying to get his shits together but truth is that he doesn´t want him to go. 

Sure, he was sulking since he saw him the first day in new school, and after that every time he saw him in the school corridor or on the school yard, he was hyping himself up to go and talk to him finally... But fuck. Then he talked to him. On the bus stop. And it was because _he_ came to Eliott himself! 

And today, in Eliott´s apartment. Eliott thought he´s going to lose his mind. Lucas, in his flat. The two of them, _alone_. 

And fuck. 

He´s better than Eliott could ever think. 

He´s funny and kind and... surprising. Talented! He just played fucking masterpiece on the piano! Eliott feels so good with him, he feels so good in his proximity. Like never with anyone else in his life before. 

He doesn´t want him to go. 

_Please don´t go, don´t go_ , Eliott thinks as he´s watching Lucas slipping into his shoes, putting on his jacket. Eliott is desperately trying to think about good excuse. He´s trying to come up with something, anything, some reason to hold him here a little longer. 

His mind is empty. 

And Lucas is, _god_ , so beautiful. 

"Thank you for the beer," Lucas says and Eliott smiles at him, even when he´s dying inside. He´s dying with the desire to kiss him, since he heard the song played by him on the piano. He had to hold the couch to not jump from his seat and rush to Lucas. 

But now, there´s almost nothing he can hold onto. 

Eliott stares at him and Lucas is looking back, and then Eliott touches Lucas´ hair, and Lucas... Lucas is looking at him with those huge blue eyes and Eliott hears his breath catching in the silent hall and it´s too much and not enough. 

Instead of letting Lucas´ hair go, Eliott lets his hand slip down and runs his fingers through Lucas´ hair in full force. Goodness, what a feeling. 

And Lucas doesn´t say _no_ , he doesn´t say _stop_ , he doesn´t say a word, he´s looking into Eliott´s eyes and Eliott is looking back until he can´t anymore. He leans forward and presses his lips to Lucas´.

They both gasp in it, but Eliott can´t undo it now, can he?

No. And he doesn´t want to, god, no, _never_. 

Now, when he has Lucas this close, now, when Lucas doesn´t backing off, now, when Eliott´s heartbeat fastens like never, now, when hot and cold waves run through his body. 

Goodness. 

This is what that´s all about. This is what you should feel like while kissing someone. Eliott sadly has to admit he didn´t feel being in fire like that, ever before. 

He cups Lucas´ face with both hands and tiltes his head to deepen the kiss. He wants to get closer, he wants to press Lucas to himself and never let go, but the fucking package of beers is in between them, making it impossible. 

They kiss and kiss and then Eliott can´t stop the smile widening on his lips and he pulls away to look and there´s Lucas, smiling just as wide, releasing long breath while blinking up at Eliott. 

Eliott kisses him again. He must. 

"Don´t go," Eliott whispers to the next kiss.

Then he pulls him back to the apartment and shuts the door behind them. 

  
  


...

  
  


**1 YEAR LATER**

  
  
  


Eliott´s lips are on the side of Lucas´ neck. 

"Eliott...," Lucas says and Eliott hears the smile in his voice. He presses kiss to Lucas´ cheek. "Eliott, seriously," Lucas tries again but giggles when Eliott bites his jaw. 

"What," Eliott mumbles to his skin and kisses Lucas´ temple. 

"I can´t play like this," Lucas says and presses few wrong keys while tilting his head to the side to allow Eliott better access to his skin. Eliott brushes Lucas´ hair away, behind his ear, before kissing him there, to the soft skin behind Lucas´ earlobe. 

Lucas stops playing completely, his fingers wrap around Eliott´s forearm. 

"You know I have to kiss you when I hear and see you play," Eliott says, sitting on the piano chair next to Lucas with his back to the piano. "It´s in the rules."

"What rules?" Lucas blinks at him. _Dammit_ , his eyelashes. 

"Our rules."

"Since when we have rules?"

"Since forever."

"Oh, really now?" Lucas raises his eyebrows at him and bites his lip around a smile. 

"Yes,” Eliott can´t stop staring at those lips. “Since the first time I witnessed you playing the piano in my flat - and almost die with the desire to kiss you - since that night we have rules.”

Lucas giggles. “You´re ridiculous, that´s not true.”

“It is holy truth, I swear to god.”

“We can´t have rules I know nothing about.”

“We can, when the rules are basically only about me having the right to kiss you whenever you play…,” Eliott thinks about it for a minute, playing with Lucas´ hair on the back of his head. “Or any other time I want.”

Lucas laughs again. “You´re such a fool,” he shakes his head and leans foreward to kiss Eliott shortly before standing up. “I have to go.”

_What?_

Eliott stares at him with frown as Lucas is taking his backpack, gathering his books into it on his way to the door. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Eliott stands up and goes to him. 

“Study session, with Imane,” Lucas replies as he´s putting on his jacket. He looks up at Eliott and sighs. “I told you about it.”

“No, you definitely didn´t.”

“I did. Two days ago.”

“Nope. Never heard about that,” Eliott shakes his head. He´s trying to find out good enough reason why Lucas should stay and not go anywhere.

“I´ll be back soon, I promise,” Lucas opens the front door and turns to Eliott in the hallway. “Few hours.”

“Hours??” Eliott gasps, then he takes the backpack from Lucas´ hold and presses it to himself. “I won´t let you go.”

“Eli, come on,” Lucas pulls for the backpack but Eliott only shakes his head and steps backwards. 

“Don´t go,” he says. “Stay.”

“Imane will kill me,” Lucas tries to reasonate.

“She won´t. She loves me too much for that, and she knows I love you too much for that, so she won´t.”

“Please, Eliott,” Lucas pulls for the backpack again, but Eliott only holds it tighter. 

"No, don´t go."

Lucas sighs, exasperate, looking at Eliott. Eliott is looking back, trying to show his best puppy eyes. Lucas bites his lip. 

Eliott leans foreward as huge wave of need splashes all over his body from inside. He cups Lucas´ face with one hand and pulls him closer for a kiss. 

Kissing in the hallway seems oddly familiar, but Eliott doesn´t think about it now, he kisses Lucas again and again. 

And when he pulls away to look at him, Lucas´ smiling. And he´s more beautiful than ever before.

“Don´t go,” Eliott whispers. 

This time, Lucas is the one who leans up to kiss Eliott again. 

“Okay,” he whispers back and pulls them both to the flat, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lostgallaxy


End file.
